


Red Right Hand

by blue_veins



Series: The Blood is Love au [15]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: M/M, alex is pissed, ben gets violent, mentions of child abuse, no details of said abuse though, threats and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex and Ben do not appreciate child abusers andwillmake themselves known.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Series: The Blood is Love au [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586
Kudos: 6





	Red Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thesimulacrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesimulacrum/gifts).



> This is literally a scene stolen from Peaky Blinders, with obvious adjustments. Sorry But Tommy Shelby gives me all the Alex feels for this au.  
> Thank you to felineladyy for all the usual things, and also introducing me to Peaky Blinders in the first place.
> 
> again, please do not show this to anyone involved.

Alex was fuming, footsteps echoing along the hallway, fast enough that his long wool coat billowed out behind him, and though Ben had no trouble keeping up, he had not seen Alex this absolutely fucking  _ pissed _ in a long time. 

They had discovered one of the orphanages that they funded had been abusing the children. Kids had always been a special project for Alex, part of his plans to make the city better from the very start. Considering Alex had been a street rat himself for years, taking care of kids in need was not a surprising one. 

Ben was planning on taking a back seat for this confrontation, only there as back up, and reinforcement. 

He didn’t listen particularly hard to the conversation at hand, not out of disinterest, but because he knew that there was no excuse they could not give that would be acceptable. Beating children was beating children. Even Ben, known lover of violence, did not touch children. You just… didn’t do that. And yet. Here they were. 

Ben also couldn’t deny that Alex crushing the leader’s (some person Ben hadn’t bothered to remember the name of for this particular meeting) glasses with his hand, before demanding they put them back on and view the world as they really saw it, broken and battered, just like the way they treated the children supposedly in their care - was extremely hot. He knew this wasn’t the most apt time for these thoughts, but Ben also wasn’t one for hiding those thoughts, at least not from himself. He could restrain himself (this time) until a more appropriate time came along. (And this wasn’t out of any need to be proper, but out of respect for Alex’s current mood). 

He was honestly impressed with Alex’s restraint, and not using any violence against the supposed team of caretakers sat at the table. Just a declaration of removal of all funds, and children in their care to be moved to more suitable homes. Every face around that table had a look of surprise and shock. 

As Alex turned, coat a dramatic swirl behind him, as he swiftly left the room, as if he could not stand to be in the same room as these people, which honestly, was very likely true. Ben on the other hand, wasn’t so keen to leave without a bit of a more direct threat being left behind. 

The leader looked to him with a sneer on their face, “What are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to follow your master like the dog you are?” 

Ben smiled, sharp and dangerous, “Careful now,” he flicked one of his knives out of his sleeve, holding it in an nonthreatening manner, which from him, was a threat in itself, “Just because Mr. Newall has left you standing, doesn’t mean I will.” Ben stood, chair scraping loudly as he leaned in, knife hovering dangerously close to their face, “After all, I’m just a dog, never know what I’ll do.” 

Ben started to turn away when they spoke up again, “You can’t do this!”

Ben whirled around, knife already embedded deep into the table, which just happened to  _ also _ be through their hand. “ _ He can and he will. _ ” Ben hissed through clenched teeth, heedless of their screaming. “You did this to yourselves when you mistreated  _ children _ .” Ben yanked the knife out of the table, causing the leader to gasp and clutch their hand to their chest. “If I hear even a whisper of children being held here again, I’ll come back and slit all your throats, whether it’s true or not.” 

Ben wiped his knife off on a lady who was closest to him before slipping it back up his sleeve, and turning to follow Alex out. Ben smiled to himself, feeling much better. Everything he said was true, but none of the people in that room would dare defy Alex after that. 

Now, to find Alex, and help him cool down… very probably by heating him up. That usually did the trick. Ben’s blood was already up from the stabbing, should make for a good evening for the both of them. 


End file.
